


[Podfic of] Pride of Place, or, The One With the Perverted Lion Fantasies, by LittleMousling

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: "‘Horny’ is kind of a human concept", (casual/not serious), Animal Play, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Pride of Place, or, The One With the Perverted Lion Fantasies by LittleMousling.</p>
<p>Summary: "For reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture, Brendon and Ryan are fucking in front of Spencer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pride of Place, or, The One With the Perverted Lion Fantasies, by LittleMousling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pride of Place, or, The One With the Perverted Lion Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274038) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/PrideofPlacecoverart2_zps9f7979fa.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Pride%20of%20Place%2C%20or%2C%20The%20One%20With%20the%20Perverted%20Lion%20Fantasies.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to [LittleMousling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/profile) for such a great and inclusive transformative works statement. And thank you for writing such a delightfully light and funny fic that is also at the same time super hot. Like wow! I don't know how people manage to do that. And it got even more fun for me when I read it out loud. The dialogue made me laugh through the whole thing. As always, I made this podfic as a giant, two thumbs up, glowing neon sign rec. I had to dig deep down inside myself to reconcile how (surprisingly) into the whole lion concept I got, hahaha, so I felt Spencer on this one. 

The song used within this podfic is [The Tokens'](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tokens) version of ["The Lion Sleeps Tonight"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lion_Sleeps_Tonight) which was first released in 1961 in an album by the same name. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! 


End file.
